WikiTea talk:Community Portal
Tea and coffee companies As there are 'a number' of companies producing/selling teas and coffees (and varieties of chocolate etc), should the cross-wiki links be to the relevant main pages or switched to the relevant article pages as and when created? Jackiespeel 10:02, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Wanted Pages 20+ of the present wanted pages are Templates. A number of the history/tea culture pages could be copied over from Wikipedia 'if desired.' I will do something with at least some of the remainder. Jackiespeel 10:24, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :I wouldn’t worry about them. Most of the items at are actually template docs. They’re not as high priority as other things. Plus, you will never get the wanted lists to zero. The most important one to focus on are any “wanteds” for the main/article namespace (i.e., ns:0) and . Remember, while the wiki software gives us specific lists for templates ( ) and for categories ( ), the wanted pages list ( ) is all-inclusive: It lists all the redlinks for every single namespace; there is no list that is just for the main/article namespace ( ). Therefore, the ones to focus on at are the ones without prefixes (e.g., Help:, Template:, Category:). — SpikeToronto 14:51, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Asking out of curiosity - and wanting to get the Wanted Pages below 100. The WP suggestion is partly because 'the proverbial someone' willing to do the research hasn't joined in. Jackiespeel 15:13, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Categories There are both 'Organisation' and 'Organisations' - which should be the actually used term? Jackiespeel 13:00, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :If we’re talking categories (e.g., Category:Organisations), then it should be the plural. If we’re talking about a stub template, then it should read: This is an organisation stub … and be in the singular. — SpikeToronto 14:57, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Just checking that they were 'different things' rather than 'changing terminology after a dozen entries' :) Jackiespeel 20:33, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Templates question Why are they redlinks on eg http://tea.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Nowrap when there are no square brackets - and would putting a space inside the brackets remosolve the issue? (No particular reason to remove explanations - unless 'here is a list with links to appropriate WP pages' is more appropriate for those wishing to be informed). Jackiespeel 08:41, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :Fixed. — SpikeToronto 13:03, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ::What is the general format so I can 'do' the other wanted templates? Jackiespeel 14:43, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :::There isn’t a general format, per se. The links were red because they were “broken”: They pointed to non-existent templates. In this instance, I fixed them by pointing them to those templates at another wiki where they do exist. For interwiki linking, you might want to look at ' ' and ' '. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 15:48, March 30, 2012 (UTC) list question Can I deduce Martin Kramer and the other 'named persons' belong in the same category as 'quiz' (ie generated as part of the 'explanation pages'? Jackiespeel 14:44, April 5, 2012 (UTC) In the case of Martin Kramer, that is exactly the case. In a template doc, that name appears in an example. * Go to the page(s) linking to “Martin Kramer” (i.e., the page(s) generating the red links) ** To find which pages are generating the red links for “Martin Kramer”, click on x links in parantheses to the right of the “Martin Kramer” entry ** In the case of “Martin Kramer”, there are 2 links: one is Template:Citation, the other is Template:Citation/doc. ** When the red link is to a page in the main/article namespace — which is where Martin Kramer would link to — it is almost always the /doc that is generating the red link. * On the page generating the WantedPages entry, you will find a red-linked Martin Kramer ** That is generated by this wikitext: Martin Kramer *** This is the standard way of wikilinking one page on a wiki to another page on a wiki. *** If that page does not exist, it generates a red link ** Change the wikilink to an inter''wiki link pointing to Wikipedia: Martin Kramer *** This will change the color from red to green: Martin Kramer Please read the following: * * Thanks! — SpikeToronto 03:15, April 6, 2012 (UTC) 'Template:Citation' and 'Template:Citation/doc' seem to be responsible for most of the non-relevant red links - but the words do not appear in the edit-text format (or I would replace the square brackets with quote marks or other indicators - and perhaps change the ISO redirect to the tea related one already here). As I said elsewhere - there is a case for having 'information on templates'/links to WP or other relevant explanation pages 'for those interested in pursuing the matter.' There is, however, more of a case for getting other people involved on TW. :) Jackiespeel 09:24, April 6, 2012 (UTC) At present all the entries on the Wanted Pages list with two or more links are non-TW related, templates and suchlike. Jackiespeel 21:36, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :Let’s get rid of those templates, then. I have no love of them, which is why I would not have brought them to WikiTea. They are too complex for this wiki. I’ve worked adapting them to the wiki when I’ve had the time, but there’s still a lot of work to go. Do note, however, that their removal will cause the appearance of “Template:Citation”, etc., in the references section of a lot of articles. Each of those references will have to be reformatted so as not to call to those templates, ''and to make the references appear. — SpikeToronto 08:57, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Woultd the non-technical expedient of adding 'See Wikipedia page at (insert square brackets and link)' be easier - or just ignoring the lot of them? Will probably just get on with creating the Wiki-relevant entries. :) Jackiespeel 09:10, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, they are only red links on those two pages, the template and its doc. But, you seem so bothered by their presence at . Just keep bugging me and I’ll get rid of them all. I’ve just been so bust since taking over Scratchpad. But, that’s only temporary. Once the list of changes we have to do is completed, then it won’t take up so much time. — SpikeToronto 09:29, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I was noting that I had got that part of the wanted list reduced to the 'irrelevances' - and if it were easy to do I would solve the issue (as I have dealt with some of the spamlikes on other wikis). The Coffee Wiki has 'a multitude' of dates and years on the wanted list, and the London Wiki equivalent has remained at over a thousand for months - so this is a relatively minor issue. Jackiespeel 12:42, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ... and perhaps more useful to get the 'actual articles' done. Jackiespeel 14:31, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Wikimedia links Do Wikimedia links work on Wikia as they do on Wikipedia? Jackiespeel 09:23, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :What do you mean? Thanks! — SpikeToronto 17:34, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::For example at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chashitsu#See_also. ::Will rewrite some of the articles borrowed from WP (though a couple are marked 'minor notability' over there) in due course. Jackiespeel 17:41, May 14, 2012 (UTC) It’s the same answer as above. Please read the following: * ' ' * ' ' Here’s an example. For the one you just did, instead of http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chashitsu#See_also You would do it like this: Chashitsu#See also Also, User:BRG has created a template that makes this even easier. (Can’t remember the name right now, but will look for it.) So, read those two Help pages. Afterwards, ask me anything you don’t understand. — SpikeToronto 18:43, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Another technical question Why does Teawikia cause library computers to stall regularly when other Wikia wikis don't? Just the age of the computer systems? Jackiespeel 15:48, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :I do not know that WikiTea is any different from any other wiki at Wikia. Do you notice it more on certain pages? However, come to think of it, we do have a certain amount of JavaScript that other wikis do not. But, if that is the case, then the issue is with the computer at your end. On the other hand, you work in Monobook, which usually loads pages quite quickly. Anyway, if there are any particular pages that are worse than others, let me know. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 05:53, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Library computers and the programming on them tend to be 'rather antiquated' and there is no problem with my home computer: until the machines start arguing back we can blame them. What we actually need is more contributors. Jackiespeel 09:40, May 23, 2012 (UTC) 'My impression is' is that it is the 'List of wanted pages' that causes snarly-ups most frequently. Jackiespeel 22:17, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Chinese text etc When copying material from WP (so the entries can be subsequently developed) - what is the 'easiest way' of identifying the 'Traditional Chinese symbols ' and 'Simplified Chinese symbols ' components? (I never got beyond Greek letters, 'German Blackletter in dictionaries if I must' and 'Cyrillic for proper names and known words.') Jackiespeel 15:40, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :Interesting question, Jackie! The way I tell is simply that traditional Chinese characters have, often, many more strokes than the simplified ones. But, because you never know what a writer is going to use, it’s best if you have your computer loaded with both character sets. For examples, have a look at wikipedia:Simplified Chinese characters. — SpikeToronto 06:13, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::If the computer I happen to be using is set up to read the Chinese script I can 'copy and paste.' ::I am technical-light rather than techno-Luddite. :) Jackiespeel 11:00, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Copy and paste is exactly what I do too! :-) — SpikeToronto 14:03, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Templates etc Can someone undo the text in the template I accidentally added to please. Jackiespeel 09:03, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :Sure! Which one? — SpikeToronto 21:27, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :You created a whole new one at Template:Citation/patent. So, to “undo” it, I just have to delete the page. Is that okay? Thanks! — SpikeToronto 21:32, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Yes - if the computer can possibly misread where the cursor is clicked it will :) Jackiespeel 21:32, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Article numbers 'By my calculation' the number of articles now is double that of January 1. Jackiespeel 09:15, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Tea wiki goals In January I suggested reaching 500 articles over the course of the year - as that figure has almost been reached will now suggest 600 articles. One area of article development - interlinking the companies and the teas - 'Company X produces ...' and 'This tea is sold by ...'. Jackiespeel 09:46, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Page numbers They were almost 500 (hence the above comment) and are now under 400. What happened? Jackiespeel (talk) 17:12, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :Wikia is upgrading the wikis, one by one, from software version 1.16.5 to 1.19. WikiTea just got upgraded yesterday or today (see ' '). Most likely, the “array” of namespaces that constitute content is different. Now, along with this update, a lot of things are going to “break” here at WikiTea. So, I am going to start a page where everyone can report anything they find wrong. I’ll post its location once I set it up. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 02:34, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ::As with some of my other comments 'imcreasing what I know' - and wanting to put a comment on the 500th article :) Jackiespeel (talk) 09:16, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :::And the figure has gone back up again, to confuse matters. 600 articles is the target again. Jackiespeel (talk) 09:12, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ... or possibly 700 'in the middling future.' There are rather more articles here than Coffee Wiki. Jackiespeel (talk) 10:06, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Categories: biographies 'Tea biographies' is shorter than 'Persons associated with the tea industry' - so will change to that as a generic heading. Jackiespeel (talk) 10:19, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :Good idea! It's these long category names that are preventing us from switching over to the new navigation menus in the dafault skin. By the way, I think "Biographies" would be even better! — SpikeToronto 20:42, September 16, 2012 (UTC) As some people are going to be notable in more than one field (as with Earl Grey) a minor clarification. Jackiespeel (talk) 09:23, September 17, 2012 (UTC) New wiki nav activated across Wikia Re: w:c:community:User_blog:BertH/Layout and navigation updates coming October 3#Wiki navigation Please note that on October 3, 2012, the new wiki navigation menu will be activated on all wikis. Currently at WikiTea we use the old navigation menu. I have tried to activate the new one on a few occasions, but many of our category names are too long for it to function properly. This post is to make us all aware that we need to shorten many of them and migrate pages from the old categories to the new. — SpikeToronto 04:30, September 20, 2012 (UTC) How long is too long? A number were copied over from WP: and many could probably be simplified (eg the 'Chinese teas from...' could become merely 'Chinese tea'). Jackiespeel (talk) 09:08, September 21, 2012 (UTC)